Suki Daaisuki
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: A new girl comes to OSHS. She's different and sits next to a certain half sayain in every class. She and that half sayian quickly become friends but will it blossom into something more? GohanxOC. Read and Review please! Title is the Japanese words to I Like You I Love You by Rin Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

_"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."_ A hand goes over and picks up a phone, a thumb slides the snooze button over and the hand drops the phone and continues to snore for another

15 minuets. _"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."_ The phone's alarm clock goes off again and the same hand picks up the phone again and slides the off button on the alarm. A girl

stands up and stretches. She scratches the back of her left leg and walks into her bathroom. She turns on the sink and brushed her teeth and washes her face. She pats her

face dry and goes back into her room. She turns on the lights, her walls are a light blue, the ceiling has painted white clouds, and the the closet is bright yellow indicating the

sun. Her bed is a darker blue and she has a pillow of Edward Cullen from the famous movies from the Twilight Saga. She went to the closet and opened it, the wheels moving

loudly across the light gray-beige carpet that used to be white but lack of balanced caused the girl to spill everything spillable and stainable. She grabbes white shorts and a

dark blue long-sleeved shirt along with her converse. She dresses and goes to a drawer and opens it. She grabs a brush and a comb, each with strians of her sky blue hair in

them. She brushes her back length hair, each tangle coming lose and adding more strains to the brush. She grabs her should-be-bangs and pulls them back and braids them

down the rest of her hair. She grabs a Badger chapstick and sticks it in her pocket. The girl looks blindly around for her glasses. She finds them successfully and puts them on

her face. Now her rose pink eyes can see clearly, the time is 6:50 am. She sighs happily and grabs her backpack. The design is unusual but so is the girl. Roses and skulls and

across it is a saying her father says a lot, _"love kills slowly."_ She runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. She takes out a rather large blue bowl and fills it up to the rim with

Coaco Pebbles. Then she puts in the milk and devowers the cereal within minuets. She hears her mother walk down the stairs, she is in sweat pants and a tank-top. "Ready

for school?" She asks her and she nods. "Yeah I'm ready Mama." "Good," she pauses, "I'm surprised you're taking this new school thing so greatly." She says and the girl

smiles at her. "I didn't like Vista High anyway." Her mother sighs and grabbs the car keys. They get into the old blue Toyota and drive 10 miles to Orange Star High School.

"Ok Misora be good." Misora's mother calls to her as she drops her off. Misora is her name, it means beautiful sky. Her mother named her that after her sky blue hair, the

name Sky was too common for her mothers taste so she went Japanese and named her Misora. Misora is a Senior in high school, she and her mother moved from East City all

the way to Orange Star City which is now called Satan City, named after the man who defeted Cell 7 years ago, Hercule Satan. They moved because her mother needed to be

closer to work. Today was her first day at her new school, Misora is shy but around people she likes or knows she is a total nerd and weirdo. Misora went to the office and got

her schedule, all A.P classes. Misora was a very smart girl, rarley she chooses her friends over her school work. She went to her locker and opened it first try, bad thing for

her, if she was that lucky first try without messing up and failing then she's going to fail at something else today. Misora sighed and erased her slight frown and replaced it

with a smile. The bell rang and all the students went to class. Misora looked at the schedule, Room S3 Trigenomerty, Teacher Ms. Tammy. She found the class with ease and

entered the door. "Hello there, you must be Misora?" Misora nods polietly, "Yes Ms. Tammy." "Great, class this is Misora, she's new, welcome her to Oranger Star Hugh School

with open arms and don't scare her away." The class laughed a bit and Misora chuckled. "You'll be sitting next to Son Gohan. Mr. Son raise your hand so Misora can see you."

A hand raises up and Misora goes to it. Gohan was in the 4th row of about 10 rows. Misora sat down next to Gohan and flashed him a small smile, he smiled back and the

lesson started. The class went by fast and next was English. She was put next to Gohan again. The next class was Science and then Social Studies, again her teachers had her

sit next to Gohan. Misora didn't mind, Gohan was quiet and focused on his work. It was lunch time, Misora's least favorite subject. Most kids love that time of school but

Misora is very self-concious when she eats. She can eat alot, and most school lunches don't satisfy her so she brings her own lunch but its massive and at her old school alot

of the kids made fun of her for eating like a fatty. She sighed and sat down at an empty bench, not bothering to eat in case she scares away anyone. Her stomach growled

and Misora sighed. She could eat after school. It growled again and she got frustrated. "Hey Misora." Misoar looked up to see the Gohan guy standing in front of her. "Hey

Gohan..." She said shyly and confused. He never made conversation in class, why now? _'Is he as muc goody goody as I am?'_ She thought, Misora never gets in trouble and

never talks in school. She can go a whole day at school never saying a word. "So..." Gohan said taking a seat next to her. "I'm just as new as you are here. I've ony been

here for a month." "A month?" Gohan nodded. "I haven't made any friends, I do talk to this one group of people but they can be rather boring and distracting in class."

"Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa. Yeah they talked through every class I had them in!" Misora said and Gohan chuckled. "Yep, they can do that but don't let them distract you."

Misora nodded. "Did you eat yet?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Yeah these school lunches are pretty bad huh?" "Yeah I guess." Her stomach growled once more, it

was loud! "Jeez." Gohan said then took out a capsule. "I'll share my lunch with you. Ok?" "Sure, thank you." Gohan opened the capsule and a freaking buffet poped out! "Oh

my god! You can eat _all_ that!" Misora asked Gohan, pink eyes wide. "Uh, yeah, I need a lot of food. I work out alot and so I get hungry alot." Misora starred at the food then

looked at Gohan, he didn't look like the kind that worked out. Where were his raging muscles? Then again he was wearing all long-sleeves. "Help yourself!" Gohan said and

Misora calmly grabbed rice ball. She sank her teeth in it and was sent into a blissful food heaven. "Who made this?" She exclaimed taking another. "My mom, she's a great

cook." "Tell her she should start selling them." "Sure thing." Misora ate 10 of the 20 rice balls Gohan brought with him. The bell rang again and Misora and Gohan went to

class, only to be sitting next to eachother again. Health class, Mr. Speech. He was in his early 40's and had dark brownn hair and eyes. His hair was combed very nicely and

he wore dress pants and shirt with a tie. "We're going to be having a special project for about a month. Each of you need to be in a group of 2 and you are all going to each

recieve a baby doll." He said. "They must be kept safe the entire project time, inspections are weekly, and the baby dolls are robotic, made by Capsule Corperation

themselves, so they sleep,cry, poop, pee, and eat. A special oil formula that keeps them from malfunctioning. You have 5 minuets to find a partner and if you are still

partnerless within those 5 minuets I'll pair you up with whoever is left even if you don't like them." "Now pair up." He finished. Misora was going to enjoy this project but she

didn't know who to pair up with. It dawned on her to have Gohan be her partner. "Gohan want to be partners?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure." 5 minuets were up and

Videl and Sharpener were the only ones without a partner and were paired up together. It was funny to see her refuse to him. Mr. speech got out a box with the baby dolls in

and called each group to get their 'baby.' "Now for the fun part." Mr. Speech said with slight chuckle in his voice. "Name your babies then report to me so I can enter the

information in my computer." Misora's eyes went wide, she was horrible with names. Pronouncing and remembering them. "So Misora, what should we call him?" "What

makes you think it's a him?" Misora gave Gohan a playful glare. "Uh, I don't know..." "It's Ok, baby boys are easier to handle anyway." She said smiling. Gohan sighed, "so,

names?" Gohan went back on subject and Misora sighed. "Can we call him Goku?" Gohan asked and Misora thought for a second. "That's an adorable name!" She held back a

squeal. "What orgin is the name?" She asked and Gohan shrugged. "No clue, that's my dads name, h-h-he died 7 years ago." Misora gave Gohan a sympathetic look. "I'm

sorry for your loss Gohan." "It's fine," he said and Misora couldn't help but feel bad. "So, we sticking with Goku?" Gohan asked and Misora nodded. "I like Goku, it has an

angelic ring to it." Gohan smiled and they went to Mr. Speech and he got the name in his computer. Soon everyone got a name for their babies. Some names good some not

so good and Misora was feeling sorry for the kids of the people who gave their fake babies weird names. Mr. Speech had everyone settle down, "Now newbie parents, keep

the baby happy! All unhappy babies will send a signal to my computer so I know whats going on outside of school." Some people groaned and Misora knew those people will

be struggling with the project. "Also, custody. Don't fight over who is taking Jr. home because that can lead to yelling and that will make them sad. Plan days of who gets the

kid when." With that the school bell rang and it was the end of the day. "Misora," Gohan started. "Want to come over and help take care of baby Goku for a bit?" Misora

barley had anyother homework from her other classes, it wouldn't kill her going over to her project buddy's house for a while, she would just have to call her mom and let her

know she'll be away for a bit. "Sure. Just let me text my mom." Gohan nodded and Misora sent the text to her mom in seconds. "How far do you live?" She asked and Gohan

studdered a bit. "I- uh- live in the Mountains, 100 miles from here actually." Misora had to keep herself from yelling. "How can you get here without being a zombie?" Gohan

chuckled. "I have ways, but uh, Flying Nimbus!" He called out and a puffy yellow cloud flew from the sky. Misora was shocked but amazed. "That think is cool." She muttered

adn Gohan sat on the cloud. "I hope you're pure of heart or Nimbus won't like you on him." Gohan talked about the cloud like it was a horse, Misora handed Gohan the baby

and carefully got on the cloud. "Good you're pure of heart, lets go Nimbus." He said and they flew off. Misora's eyes were nearly poping from her head, she was like 1000 feet

in the air and going 200 miles per hour. "Are you sure this thing is safe for Goku?" Misora asked and Gohan nodded. "My little brother loves this thing, and 'sides Nimbus is

safe." Misora nodded and in no time at all they were at a tiny dome shapped yellow house. "Gohan!" Misora heard a high voice coming from the house and as they got off the

cloud a tiny boy ran from the door and tackled Gohan to the ground. "Hey there buddy." They got up and Misora looked at the boy, he was precious! "Gohan he is adorable!"

Misora whispered and Gohan chuckled. "This is Goten, Goten this is Misora." "Hi there!" He waved a hand and Misora smiled at him. She bent down and came at eye level with

Goten, still adorable. Then a woman's voice came from the house. "Gohan! Hurry in! I don't want you getting sick!" Gohan sighed. "Come and meet my mother." Misora

nodded and came in the house. A black haired woman was working in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner, she wore a yellow kimono. "Hey Mom, I brought over a friend."

"A friend?" She truned away from the stove and looked at Misora. "Aw Gohan! You_ finally_ have girlfriend!" Misora's eyes went wide again. "Mom! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever Gohan, so what her name?" "Uh, hi, I'm Misora." "Misora, what a cute name." She thanked Gohan's mom. "I'm Chichi." Misora nodded. Suddenly the room smelled

horrible. Misora looked at the baby doll and sniffed it. "Gohan, you change him." "No way!" He responded. "I don't know what it pooped out but I'm not cleaning it." Chichi

looked at the toy baby and laughed. "Don't be scared of diapers." She said and grabbed the fake baby from Misora and went into the bathroom and changed the fake baby's

diaper. "See, not scary." Chichi said and Misora thanked her. "See Gohan, listen to your mother, diapers aren't scary." Gohan rolled his eyes a bit and Misora laughed. Misora

was given a small tour of the small house and then she and Gohan went into his room to find some of Gohan's old baby clothes. "Put this on him." Gohan said handing her a

white shirt, green pants, and a yellow tunic. **(What he wore the very first episode) ** It fit baby Goku perfectly. "How cute! You used to wear this Gohan?" He blushed a bit,

"yeah, then I wore this" He took out a

dark purple jump suit, brown shoes, and blue sash and wrist bands. **(Mini Piccolo Outfit) **"He can wear that tomorrow." Misora said and Gohan put it in his backpack. Misora

looked at her phone

and saw it was nearly 6. She jumped to her feet. "I need go Gohan." She said. "Use Nimbus, just call for him and he'll take you home." "Sure, but what about Goku?" Gohan

looked at the '_sleeping_' baby. "Uh, you want to take him?" Misora nodded. "I'll take him. Gohan walked with Misora to the door and watched her call for Nimbus, just in case,

and then watched her leave. Misora landed at her front porch and went in the house. She layed baby Goku on the couch and took out her homework and worked through it

with ease. Her mother arrived home with take-out and they ate and she fed the doll as well, her mother laughing at the project idea. That night Misora managed to find an old

toy crib she used for her toy babies she had as a kid and put her _'son_' in it. Misora was passed out on her bed within seconds.

**AN: So, uhm, GohanxOC story, wrote this for the lack of GohanxOC stories and because Gohan is a sexy beast. The Edward Cullen pillow I do own, (But not Twilight) Misora is my oc, DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama the greatest man that has ever lived. Review please, I would appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Misora woke up Tuesday, tired and not really wanting to go to school. She got dressed in a jeans and a red blouse. She put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her back

pack. Then she rememebered Goku, the baby doll project she and Gohan had. She sighed, grabbed an old toy baby carrier from the basement and put him in it. She

and her mom left the house and was stopped by police. There was a robbery and the whole road was blocked, no way around. "I don't wanna be late Mama," she

kissed her mom's cheek and jumped out the car grabbing the project. "I'll run to school! See you later!" She yelled and ran through an alley way. She stopped to take a

breath and saw the robberers getting beat up by the Great Sayiaman. His outfit always made her laugh also with his weird poses. No one knew who was under that

helmet mask but he sure was a strong fighter. Misora ran, it was nearly 8, she was already 5 minuets late. She continued running and saw Gohan in the halls running

to class as well. They got to class, Misora was dying from lack of breath, Gohan was fine. "Miss Shim! Mr. Son! Why are you 2 late?!" The techer demanded and Misora

shrunk in her seat. "There was a road blockage by the police. Robbers." Gohan answered and the teacher nodded understanding how bad the city crime was. Class

was long and boring. When the bell rang for 2nd period Misora walked calmly by Gohan, he was carrying their project. "Thanks for helping me answer to the teacher."

Misora told Gohan. "You don't need to thank me." He responded. "I do, and I guess you were stuck behind some planes or something to be late." She half joked. "Nah,

it was a late start." He said to her. Misora smiled and they went through their other classes. Misora was unamused in Social Studies. Learning about the great and all

powerful Hercule Satan. His last name caught to his reputation. He _was_ Satan. When Mr. Jones asked her to read about how great he is Misora refused almost but

didn't want to be sent out of class. She hated Mr. Satan for a good reason, the fame got to his head and broke the engagement with her mother. Mr. Satan was going

to be her_ step-father._ He and her mom dated for 2 years, they got engaged, and after the defeating Cell, the fame, fortune, and ladies, got to his big and stupid head

and he dumped her. Misora didn't have much against Videl, except for the fact she says her mom dumped him and left him broken hearted. Misora laughed at that

thought, she was just as dumb as her father. When lunch came Misora was more annoyed with all the attention her almost-step-sister got. Gohan laughed, she looked

at him questioning. "You don't like Hercule either?" He asked her and she nodded. "That idiot dumped my mom after he killed Cell." Gohan looked at her, not knowing

what to say. "I personally think she's better off without him." She said somewhat angrily. "I agree." Gohan responded and her frown turned upside down. They shared

a lunch again and it was off to their next class. It was Tuesday so it was P.E. The schedule was Mondays and Fridays Health class, Tuesdays, Wedensdays, and

Thursdays P.E. That seemed pretty fair to people who liked P.E and to people who hated P.E. Misora tollerated it, it all depended on what game they would play.

Baseball, today they were playing baseball. Misora was hating P.E at this moment. Misora was not a fan of baseball. Sharpener and Videl were team captains, Misora

didn't want to be on Videl's team, lucking Sharpener picked her and Gohan. Sharpener pitched and the rest of the team was outfield. Videl was bating, she got to first

base, though she could of gone to 3rd. Gohan had caught the ball, how, no one knew. Some other people batted and when Videl's team got 3 outs, it was their teams

turn. Sharpener got a triple, very good but Misora was up next. They would be getting their first out early in the game. "Good luck Misora." Gohan encouraged. Misora

smiled and sighed as she swung and got a foul ball. Next time was a strike,_ 'Ok Misora, you can do this_' She told herself and hit the ball, it went insainly far. She ran,

Sharpener got them a point, Misora was still able to run! No one got the ball yet! Misora ran, her hair getting embarrassingly in her face. She ran and got to home

base, a lot of the guys on the team were cheering and were adding whistles. "Good job Misora." Gohan said and she nodded. "Thanks." She breathed out. Finally the

ball was retrived, it was loss in a patch uncut and tangled grass. Others on the team went and then Gohan was next. "Go Gohan!" She exclaimed, now hyper from the

game. He waved to her and got ready. One swing and the ball was gone! It went up in the air and never came down...Misora blinked and saw the coach getting a new

ball. "Mr. Son! Be more careful this time! Thats the 30th ball this month!" HE yelled and Gohan sighed. "Sorry Coach!" HE yelled and the next ball was another Home

run. The team got their last out and by then school was over The score was 3-2, Sharpener's team won, Videl was not happy about that and that made Misora smile.

"That was a nice hit Gohan." Misora complimented as they left the school doors. "Uh, Thanks." He responded. "You're taking the kid tonight." She said and Gohan

nodded. "But, you should comeover to my house, if thats ok?" Gohan nodded. "May I use your phone to call my mom?" He asked and she pulled out her phone and

handed it to Gohan. Their conversation was short and sweet and he handed her back the phone. Making sure they were hidden behind the school, they used Nimbus

again. On their way Misora explaned that the days Goku was at her house for th night she would go to Gohan's house and the days Goku was at Gohan's house for

the night he would go to her house afterschool, when possible. Gohan liked the idea and they went into her house. "Nice house." He said. Misora liked Gohan's

politeness. She offered water and he said sure. It was strangely quiet during Gohan's stay but then Misora broke the quiet laughing. "You ok Misora?" He asked and

she nodded. "I was just remembering the look on Videl's face when we won." She told him honestly. He nodded, "you really don't like her?" "Not at all, not even when

our parents dated, she was a brat." Gohan half laughed. "You don't seem like the type to hate someone." He said and Misora nodded. "Hating is not on my 'to do list.'"

Gohan then had to leave, Misora showed him out the door and now she was alone. She ordered a pizza and watched tv. Nothing good on but the news of how

Sayiaman just saved hundreds of people from a fire. She shut everything off at around 9 and fell asleep on the couch.

**Note: Horrible chapter! Next Chapter will be loads better! Reviews please? Thanks for reading! And I don't like baseball or Videl either xD**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday morning, Gohan was on his way to school and he saw yet another bank robbery, he clicked a button on his watch and turned into The Great Sayiaman.

Then he relized he couldn't fight the robbers holding his school project._ 'I'll just ask the police to hold Goku.'_ He thought and landed at the scene or the crime. This time

there were hostages,_ 'some people never learn,'_ Gohan sighed. "Sayiaman!" The crowd around the bank yelled. Gohan sighed, "Kind Policemen, can you hold this for

me?" He asked in his superhero accent. "Sure thing Sayiaman." One said and grabbed the carrier. Gohan looked at the bank then he went calmly inside. "Hello there

robbers, and how are you this fine morning?" He calmly asked, not wanting them to shoot anyone in the bank. "Come any closer and we shoot!" One yelled holding up

his gun. "I just want a compromise. If you stop now you can have a less harsh jail sentence." They laughed and agreed to open fire on Gohan. Gohan dodged all the

bullets. He did some of his totaly awesome and epic poses as he dodged. He liked the entertainment. "Wh-what? H-how?" The group of robbers were stunned by his

ability of dodging bullets. After another round they were all out of ammo. These robbers were underprepared. The last group had more ammo and weren't as idiotic.

Gohan quickly kicked the guns away from them, then grabbed each guy and threw them out of the bank. The police cuffed them right as they landed. The hostages

were all safe and they left the bank. Gohan got some thanks then he grabbed the carrier and left for school. When he got to class, back in his school clothes, Videl was

pissed! She was practically cussing Sayiaman out. Gohan tried hard to ignore her, really hard. He layed his head on his book and looked over at Misora who was

smiling. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked her. She nodded. Misora's hair was in braids today, she changed her hair more than Bulma! Her glasses were

sliding down her nose and she chuckled at Videl's annoyance with the city's superhero, and her eyes shinned with passion of having her most hated person going off

about the Great Sayiaman. Gohan didn't know what Videl's problem was, he was only trying to keep her safe, sure she's a good fighter, better than her father even,

but she could never dodge all the bullets he's able to dodge._ 'I hope the substitute gets here soon.'_ He thought annoyed but then something got his attention. "I know

for a fact that Sayiaman," she hissed at the name, "is a student here. He had a baby doll project being watched by the policeman." Now Gohan wished he hid it in an

alley or something. He looked at Goku, the robotic baby was sound asleep, everyone else's was also. "Are you sure Videl?" Sharpener asked. "Super sure." He listened

in on her conversation, almost the only one in the class at the time. "I'm not stupid, I noticed the doll, the carrier, and Sayiaman grabbing it before disapearing in thin

air again." "Maybe we should have a backpack check to find the costume or something?" Erasa suggested. "I doubt he would be that stupid and leave it in his

backpack, easily to be seen." Videl told her friend. "Strip search?" Sharpener pointed out, of course he would be the one to point it out, that guy was a perv and not

the good kind. "That could work." Videl hesitated with agreeing. Gohan sighed knowing if they did do a strip search he would be fine, unless they pressed the green

button on his watch on accident then he'd be screwed for sure. "Everyone up to find out who Sayiaman is raise their hand!" Videl announce to the class, Gohan also

knew that was a test, the person who wouldn't raise their hand would be checked to be Sayiaman first. Gohan raised his hand reluctantly but Misora didn't. "Misora

you're first." Videl said. "You have no right to search me without a warrant and even if I was him, it's a_ him_." She said back to her. Gohan could hear Videl growl. _"Fine, _

Gohan you're next." Gohan jumped a bit. "Why me?" "Nerd boy can't possibly be him, he's too scrawny." A guy far in the back said. "But remember during P.E! He hits

the ball so high they never return!" A girl said. Gohan shrunk in his chair. "You have no right to search Gohan!" MIsora was backing him up. "You're just protecting your

nerdy boyfriend Nerd Girl." Sharpener half teased. "He is not my boyfreind! Gohan is just a friend." "We still barley know eachother." He commented. "Yeah right," half

the class said. Luckily the sub walked in and everyone quiet down. _'That was so close, I could of been figured out.'_ He thought as the sub introduced himself. Soon

class was over and they were back at Social Studies learning about Hercule. It was National Hercule week so Hercule was the main topic for class. Mrs. Reed asked

Gohan to read about the Cell games. "Hercule arrived at the Cell Games that May day and was acompanied by unknown and strange fighters, using magic tricks as

they fought when Mr. Satan took a breather. When many thought it was a lunch break it was a water boy who got beaten to a pulp by the monster and just before the

fight ended those unknown fighters ditched the scene feeling embarassed and beaten." He inwardly sighed and finished, "Hercule is the world's savior and will be

ready to save us all again." Mrs. Reed smilied. "Very good Gohan." Then Gohan laid his head on his book, this class was starting to get depressing. He didn't care if

Hercule took credit for what he did, he just wished people knew who the_ real_ savior was, his dad. After class Gohan sat with Misora, she was quiet this time. He guess

Misora got all her hate out but it wasn't that at all. "You ok Gohan? You seem down." She spoke quietly, in a soft and sweet voice. "I'm good Misora, just tired." He lied.

"I doubt that, you seemed fine before reading in history. Are you sure? I always know a way to get people's spirits higher." Gohan half smiled. "I really am fine." "Ok,

but if it's about what Sharpener said earlier, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway." His head shot up from the bench, "no not at all! You didn't offend me." Misora

smiled, the same small smile she showed to him when their teacher sat them together. "Good." Then she higged him. Misora was right, she knew how to lift peoples

spirits. School ended and it was Misora's turn to come over to his house, "I can't come over today Gohan." She said. "Ok, well I'll see you Monday?" She nodded and

started walking. _'She's walking home? She lives 10 miles away.'_ He thought and ran up to her. "Use Nimbus." He said. "But Gohan you live farther and can't get home

without him. I can walk, I'm good." "It's fine Misora, use Nimbus, I can get home late." "No, no. Really Gohan I can walk, burn a few calories." She chuckled and Gohan

sighed, she wanted him to keep Nimbus, he could fly home but he couldn't tell Misora that much about him. He was still skeptical about her knowing about Nimbus and

his dad's death. "Ok Misora. See you Monday." Then they turned away from eachother. Gohan really was uncomfortable with Misora walking home alone. Then he got

an idea, he, without prying eyes, ascended into the air and followed her._ 'Might as well patrol this part of town anyway.'_ He thought. He followed her from the sky for

about 8 miles before she stopped. The road was closed for construction, she was either trapped or had to go another way. Gohan lost sight of his friend for a second

then saw her go another way, she was going through a bad part of town. Gohan kept a good eye on her and then right when she got out of the bad side of town

some thugs were behind her.

3

Misora knew those guys behind her ment trouble, she just kept walking, hoping they wern't follow following her. She took a quick glance behind her again and saw

they got closer. Now she wished she took Nimbus. Misora continued walking, bouncing a bit in every step. She wasn't any where near her house, her detour got her an

half-mile away from her home. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Hey girl!" Then another, "Hey pretty wanna hang with us?" There were only 2 guys, big, buff, and

scary guys. _'Don't say a word, remember what Mama said.'_ She thought trying to ignore them calling to her. She turned a bit to see the guys even closer, she gripped

the handle of the doll carrier tighter. "Hey! Can you hear us missy!?" Misora was walking a bit faster now. "Don't run from us! We wont hurt you!" Misora stopped, she

turned and saw the guys right in front of her. They smiled, it had a hint of evil in it. "So little lady why are you walking all alone?" "You should know there are bad men

out there." Misora's vice was locked in her throat. "Uh- yeah." She choked out. "Then why walk alone if you know?" She didn't answer. "Well Little lady, come over to

our place. We can chill." "No thanks." She breathed out and turned around. Before she could walk even a step away a guy grabbed her arm. "I't _wasn't_ a question."

She gulped and before she could scream for help the Great Sayiaman came from the sky and grabbed the guys by the back of the shirt.

He flipped them and grabbed them by the front of the shirt. "You 2 leave this girl alone?" The 2 guys had blankness in their eyes. "And It wasn't a question." Sayiaman

said and knocked both out. Misora didn't know what to say, she could barely comprehend what just happened. "You ok?" Sayiaman asked her. "They didn't hurt you or

anything?" Misora shook her head and some tears fell from her eyes onto the asfault. Sayiaman put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry, you'll be ok." Misora nodded

and couldn't help it as more tears formed in her eyes. _'Why can't I stop crying?!'_ she mentally yelled at herself but she ingnored herself this once. "I'll take you home."

Sayiaman said and he picked her up bridal style. They were now up in the air and flying to her house. They landed and the super hero put Misora back on her feet.

Misora took out her house key and opened the door. "Thank you Mr. Sayiaman." "No need for thanks. Just doing my job." "Thank you." She gave him a hug. "I'll be on

my way, more people need me." He said, his accent was heroic, safe, and kind. Misora nodded, whipped her her face and saw her hero fly off into the darkening sky.

**OMG SECOND ATTEMPT OF EDITING DOC! INTERNET DON'T FAIL ON ME NOW! Note: I didn't do a disclaimer for the last chapter! Don't sue me! I don't own the sexy beast that is Son Gohan, I don't own the kawaii-ness that is the Great Sayiaman, and I don't own the epicness that is Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. I do own Misora though. And if the picture uploaded correctly, my avatar pic thing is a picture of Misora...without glasses. I want to thank Guest and RKF22 for the reviews! Thank you! I want to thank the followers, kuropapilio, RFK22, and Gamer David. I also want to thank the Favoriters, ****kuropapilio, RFK22, and Gamer David. More reviews? More followers and favoriters? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Finally!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did all hell would break loose. **

Misora told her mother what happened as soon as she got home. She didn't cry however. Her mother hugged her. "It's OK baby, your fine, Thank god

for Sayiaman." She said to her in a hushed voice. Misora slept with her mother like she did when she was younger, that night. Saturday

morning she saw on the News that someone stole a baby dinosaur from the circus. "Finally someone with a green mind, that baby dinosaur was

probably taken from his parents and home." Her mother said washing the dishes. Misora looked at the picture of the dinosaur, it looked familiar. "I

know that dino." She whispered and her mother laughed. "How can you know a dinosaur?" Misora looked at the flyer that flashed on the TV screen.

"It's Chopi! That's Goten's friend!" Her mother looked at her funny. "Gohan's little brother Goten, that's the Dinosaur that lives by them!" She yelled and

her mother's eyes grew. "How sure are you?" "I met Chopi on Wednesday; Goten was playing with him outside when I got to Gohan's house." They

introduced me to him, his parents are huge!" She wished she had Gohan's number to call him. After 20 minutes the news said that The Great Sayiaman

stole Chopi. Misora was gone and in her Mother's car within seconds. It wasn't a long drive to the where the new said they had Sayiaman surrounded.

"Sayiaman! Return that pet!" Videl shouted through the police's megaphone. "His parents will be here soon to destroy the city to find their baby! I'm

doing good for everyone." "That's my dino!" The circus owner shouted. Misora jumped from the car and pushed Videl out the way and took the

megaphone. "Return Chopi to his parents Sayiaman!" She encouraged. Suddenly fire brushed past the crowd and into an abandoned building next to

them. Misora looked up and saw it was Chopi's parents. "Hey guys! It's OK! Chopi is right here!" Sayiaman shouted his heroic accent loud enough for

the parents to hear. They were firing more fire breaths from their beaks. Misora rushed towards Sayiaman. "Talk louder, and if that's not your real

accent they probably won't listen. Chopi squealed and his parents landed and smashed some buildings down. "Thanks ma'am but I can't do that." She

nodded and looked at Chopi. "Remember me buddy?" He did and she smiled. "Chopi is safe! He's right here!" Misora yelled to the large and destructive

dinosaurs. Sayiaman flew into the air. He looked to be talking with them; she wished she could hear the conversation. Chopi's mom and dad stopped,

looked at Sayiaman, and took Chopi happily in their wings and flew home. Sayiaman came down from the skies and the police thanked him and

apologized for trying to arrest the city's savior. Misora went home to a diaper full class project that was also hungry.

Monday came and Gohan was glad Chopi was returned home, and wondered why Misora drove all that way out there to encourage Sayiaman to help

return him home. He had a thought of maybe her being grateful to him for saving her from those thugs after school Friday. Lucky Gohan there was no

crimes on his way to school. He arrived 30 minutes early and was about to sit in front of his locker when he saw Misora. "Hey!" He greeted, she looked

so much better when she was not crying. "Hi Gohan." She said then looked at him. "Chopi was saved by Sayiaman on Saturday," "I saw." He answered

her. "I uhm," She looked speechless. "How was Goku this weekend?" He asked her. "Great, he's sleeping in my locker at the moment." Gohan nodded

and sat next to ball Misora. "You ok?" It was silent for a while. "No, I'm scared to walk home forever." "What happened?" He didn't need to ask, but he

couldn't tell her that. "I was nearly attacked walking home Friday, but Sayiaman saved me! So when he unstole Chopi I encouraged him, and almost got

in trouble with police work." "What do you mean by attacked?" He asked, trying to seem like someone who was confused by the events. "Like beaten

or raped, it was scary!" She sobbed and Gohan hugged her. "Don't cry, you'll be ok." He stated. She stopped. "Hey I'll tell you what, on the day's you

most certainly have to walk home, I'll walk you, and on days you don't you can come over to my place like usual." "I like that, thank you Gohan, you're

the best." Gohan smiled at her and she half smiled back. Class started, everything was the same; the students learned and the teachers' teached. At

lunch Misora had her lunch and Gohan had his. Their class with the big project was the most fun they had all day. "OK the couple with the happiest

baby is Gohan and Misora!" Mr. Speech announced. "The couple with the least happy baby is," he paused dramatically. "Sharpener and Videl," he

stated and the class laughed. Gohan could see the thrill Misora got when after only a week Videl was failing the project. After that school was done

with and Misora went to Gohan's house. "Goten has a friend over, I'm sure you know of Capsule Corp." Misora nodded. "Bulma Briefs is a friend of my

family and her son Trunks is Goten's Bff." Misora chuckled. "How cute." She whispered. "My mom works as Bulma's secretary. If you ever call Bulma

when she's busy, the woman who transfers your calls is my mother. She also files all her papers!" Gohan didn't know that! He was going to call later

just to say hi to Misora's mom. "You know after that I'm going to be calling just to say hi to your mom." Misora playfully punched his arm. "You weirdo."

She laughed and Nimbus stopped in the front yard. A lavender hair boy and Goten ran outside to greet Gohan. "Hey bro!" Goten exclaimed. "So this is

your girlfriend Goten has been telling me about." Trunks said. Gohan fell over and Misora chuckled.

Misora looked at Gohan then saw that Trunks was staring at her. "Hey Mr. what are you looking at?" She questioned the kid. "Oh nothing, oh and

Gohan I give her a 10, she's pretty hot bro." Then the 2 boys ran towards the woods. "Misora I'm so sorry! I'll talk to his mother about that." Misora

looked at Gohan. Then went over the lake close by and looked at herself. _**The richest kid in the world rated me as a 10?! **_She thought. "You ok

Misora?" Gohan asked her. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I find it funny how everyone thinks we're dating." She laughed and he laughed. They worked on

homework and took care of their project. Gohan was keeping him that night to Misora was free as a bird. Then the 2 boys came barging into the room.

"We're going to play video games!" Goten shouted. Misora almost forgot Gohan and Goten shared a room. "Can't you see the lovers are too busy being

all lovey dovey, we should leave them." Trunks teased. "Goten Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "What game did you have in mind?" Misora asked. "Lizard Circle

X" Goten said happily. "I love that game. Hey how about you 2 versus Gohan and I?" Misora asked the boys. "I love a challenge if you're up to it lady."

"I am kid, and Gohan and I will kick your little baby butts." Trunks glared at her. She was enjoying this too much. They shook hands and Goten chose

the character Anzu. Trunks chose the character Cloud. Gohan chose Marrs and Misora Venus. "Ha! You two even choose the characters that are a

couple!" Trunks teased and Misora smirked. "Misora, you're scaring me," Gohan whispered. "It be cool Gohan, we'll win. I'm a pro at this game." Trunks

laughed when she said pro. "I'll prove you wrong baby boy." She said and the fight was on. _**X, X, X, X, Y, Y, Y, B, B, A, Y, A, A, Y, X. LB+DOWN' **_Misora

was attacking them. She caused Goten to feint and leave battle. Goten paused the game in a rage. "How could you beat me!?" Misora laughed. "I tell

no one my secrets!" They resumed and Trunks beat Gohan. He paused as well. "Trunks I'm telling your father to kick you off the game and take you

outside more." Trunks shouted a huge no to him and he laughed. It was on. Misora vs. Trunks, Venus vs. Cloud. "You can't beat me!" Cloud yelled in the

game. "I may be a girl but I can still kick your butt." Venus said in the game. Gohan and Goten cheered on their team as Misora and Trunks were

pressing buttons rapidly and pulling special attacks and missing some light balls and everything doing with Lizard Circle X. Finally Misora gathered

enough energy to transform into her ultimate form. Then she used her very final and last resort move to beat Trunks. "No! How! I'm boss at this game!

You!" He looked at Misora. She had her hands at her hips. They shook hands and did the signature bow that the characters do in the show. "Venus-

san, I have much more respect for you and your family." "Thank you All Mighty Cloud." Then they laughed. Misora was having the best time. Then her

ringtone went off, _Catch Me_ by Demi Lovato. "You don't hear that!" She spazzed and answered her phone at the second verse. "Hey Mama, yeah I'm at

Gohan's. Yeah I'm having fun. No I'm not alone in his room. Yeah, ok, I know. Love you. Oh I just beat your boss' child at a video game. Yeah Trunks

Briefs is a family friend. No I won't ask him to tell his mother to give you a raise. No I don't know the time. It's what!?" She hung up and saw it was 8 at

night already. "I'm sorry Gohan! I have to go!" She jumped from his window and yelled for Nimbus and left. Riding home she smiled. Passing over the

cold silent forest and mountains then passing over the warm loud cities until she was home.

**AN: Hey look I updated! After how long? (I have a reason for the long wait! My computer shuts off after 3 minuets on the internet and it sucks!) Lol, sorry for those who waited, I get upset when my favorite stories don't get updated after a while. About the Lizard Circle X thing, yeah...the characters are actually other OCs from a story that shall never see the light of the internet! Venus is Videl and Gohan's adopted Daughter, she's full blooded Sayian and her twin sister is Sakura (who belongs to my friend.)Anzu belongs to my friend as well, he's Frieza's adopted son. (DO NOT ASK!) Marrs is Yamcha and Puar's son and Cloud is Frieza's son. Uhm, I hope this was a good update and r&r pretty pretty please? Thanks for reading and I will update more! **


	5. Chapter 5 (YAY!)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!...Story time!**

Gohan woke up Friday and it was time for school. He felt relieve when there was yet again no crime in the city that morning. _**No morning crime all **_

_**week! **_Gohan thought happily. However there has been some after school. He sat in front of his locker as usual and saw Misora walking towards him.

"Hey Gohan!" She exclaimed happily, pink eyes shining and sky blue hair shimmering. "Hey Misora, your early." "No it's 7:45." "It's 6:45, you forgot

about daylight savings." "Damnit!" She yelled. "I wouldn't be here this early if I remembered." She sighed. "I still had time for sleep!" She groaned and

he laughed. The girl punched his arm playfully. "You shouldn't punish me for your forgetfulness." He teased and she groaned. "I want sleep," She

shrunk from sitting to lying on the tile floor in the hallway. Gohan laughed, she was so dramatic and funny. "You can fall asleep you know." "But it's not

comfy." She complained. "Pretend it is, like how we pretend to be parents for a doll." "It doesn't work like that Gohan." She sighed and he just couldn't

help himself with the laughter. "I'll just deal." She pouted, actually pouted. Like a child who doesn't get what they want for Christmas. "Pouty much."

The Sayian teased. "I'm doing that!?" "You didn't notice?" "I never do, damnit, I hate it when I do stupid stuff like this. I'm sorry for being weird Gohan,

it's just I'm getting used to you as a friend and my shield is breaking so I can show my real self now." "Hey it's ok Misora. I like it, it's more you." He

said and she smiled. "Thanks." It was silent then Misora asked why he was here so early. "Just in case." Was how he answered. Class started and

during Health Mr. Speech made an announcement. "Ok, I'm sad to say that next 2 weeks will be the last 2 weeks with your children, I hope these 4

weeks teach you something." Kids murmured agreements and Gohan hadn't really learned much other than diapers are not scary. He had the class

write a quick write of what they learned about babies and parenthood these past weeks. Gohan drew a blank after the diaper thing. He looked over to

Misora and she was blank as well. Then she wrote down, _"kids are tiring work but are cute and love is the greatest thing in the world."_ He took the

tiring part. After 6 minutes the class turned them in and had mini play dates with the other dolls. Mr. Speech graded the papers, entered them in his

gradebook, and handed them back with comments. Misora got hers back. Gohan got his. He read a comment on the back. _"I like what you said about_

_the tiring part but what caught my eye was the diaper sentence. I hope you learn more the last 2 weeks, it's a learning experience Mr. Son, not an_

_easy A."_ He sighed. "What he say about yours Misora?" "He liked mine a lot. With the part about love and stuff, I really made up most as I went." She

laughed and school ended 5 minutes later. "Want to come over to my house or me yours?" Gohan asked Misora. "I guess we can go to mine." They

were in a private area and hopped on Nimbus and got to Misora's.

.

.

Misora was quiet on the ride to her house. She wasn't going to like next week. Her mother was going to be gone all weekend and all week, until next

Friday at 3:30. She sighed and when they got to her home she was ready for the loneliness. "Hey Misora are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm good. Probably just

tired." "I could go-" She cut Gohan off. "No!" She screamed, and then gasped. "I'm sorry, I-I, I'm just feeling early loneliness. My mom will be gone until

next Friday." "You're going to stay home by yourself for all that time. Jeez, I wouldn't be able to do that." "I can't do it!" She confessed. Gohan looked

at the ground. "You could stay this weekend; I know Trunks is staying over the whole weekend." "Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." "It's fine. I'll ask

my mom and she would hate for you to be alone for that long." "It's fine Gohan." "You just confessed you couldn't handle being on your own. I'm just

going to be a good friend and steal your phone to ask my mom if you can stay." He smiled, really big and grabbed Misora's phone. "Hey Mom, yeah I'm

at Misora's. She is not my Girlfriend! Yeah, I know. Well I called because Misora's mother will be out of town all weekend and I have a feeling she'll go

insane if she stays home herself all weekend, so, I was wondering if she could stay the weekend. Yeah. No. Mom! Fine. Ok , sweet. I'll tell her." "You

can stay!" He announced smiling and Misora hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered and they were on Nimbus again. _**Gohan is so nice. I can't **_

_**believe he wants me over at his house for 3 days. I bet I'll be kicked out by tomorrow; I'm surprised Mom hasn't kicked me out yet. **_"You ok

back there 'soar?" Gohan asked. "Sure Googo." She stuck out her tongue at him. He did back. "Why Googo?" He laughed. "I don't know, because I

can." She laughed back and soon got to Gohan's. Nothing happened, just homework, dinner, taking care of Project Goku, and going to bed.

**I am update hear me roar! How ya'll doin? Uhm, thanks for all who reviewed and are reading, I really like this story and am so glad I can update again. (I havent been on any website in 3 months! -3-) Please review and some critisium is ok, just don't threaten to report me, (that's really annoying and scares me cause I love this site and I can't live a day without it.) and don't be too harsh, I'm a sensitive child... So, DON'T GO ANYWHERE KIDS THIS STORY SHALL BE UPDATED AGIAN AND SOON! Love ya'lls! Peace out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still I own nothing! **

Saturday was nice, video games all day and Misora beating everyone in the Battle Stadium in Lizard Circle X that night Gohan and Misora were

watching late night television. "Whose Line is it anyway is a hilarious show!" Misora whispered laughing. It was 11:30 at night. "Yes, but your favorite

show will always be Lizard Circle X." Gohan stated, "Don't judge it. I'm a weirdo who is a nerd that no one talks to." She said. Gohan sat up. "Don't be

so down on yourself you're not a horrible person. I talk to you. Your mom, my mom, Goten, Chopi, and Trunks do." "I'm not like Videl. Pretty Popular,

Rich, surrounded by guys." "Why would you want to be her? I thought you hated her." "For both reasons, what I just said and for what her dad did to

my mom." It was silent. "I mean look at me! I eat more than normal girls, I have pink eyes, I don't listen to the "in" music and I wear clothes that most

people say cover too much skin." "You're tired and not being yourself." Gohan said after drinking his 10th can of soda. "I say this to myself every day;

don't tell me I'm not thinking." "Why? You're not a bad girl." "You're my friend and Gohan. It's different. It's a girl thing.." Gohan sighed and crushed the

can on his head. After finishing 2 reruns of Lizard Circle X Gohan took in a breath. "I like that you eat a similar amount to what I eat. I like you're not a

stick, popular, rich, or surrounded by guys. If you were I wouldn't have a great friend and you'd be busy with guys who would break your heart

anyway. The music you listen to has meaning, if you were to wear any revealing clothes I wouldn't want to speak with you. Your pink eyes remind me

of roses and roses are my favorite flowers. And you not being pretty is stupid. Yeah society probably wouldn't think so but I'm not society and society is

stupid anyway. I think you're beautiful Misora." He finished his thoughts and Misora didn't say anything because she had fallen asleep. Gohan sighed.

_**Poor Misora, I wonder what happened to you that would cause you to say stuff like that... I have an idea. **_He quickly went to the lookout and

asked to look at Dende (used to be Kami's) crystal ball of what happens everywhere on Earth to everyone. "Sure Gohan, I can show you." Dende said.

"Birth-Now" Was what he went though. He looked at the ball like it was a movie and witnessed what happened to Misora all her life.

_**.**_

_**Birth: Misora was born June 26**__**th**__** at 5:30 Pm. Her mother is Ran Shim and her father is Brad Yoshi. First year: Happy baby Misora with **_

_**unhappy fighting parents. Second Year: Misora walks, talks, and is potty trained. Parents are not fighting as much. Third Year: Misora is still **_

_**happy and a baby, but one day she falls in the pool and almost dies. Brad blames Ran for being a horrible mother. Fourth Year: Parents **_

_**fighting and Misora listening in and crying. Fifth Year: Parents' divorce, and Misora and her mom move to East City. sixth-seventh Year: **_

_**Torture. Parents are fighting over her, mother wins battle. Father loses and only sees her once a month. Eighth Year: Misora seems happy but **_

_**her father doesn't come anymore and she hasn't seen him since. Mother is working as "exotic dancer" to keep Misora happy. Ninth Year: **_

_**Bullying, everyone makes fun of her for being too smart, "ugly", and "fat". Tenth-twelfth Year: So happy, happiest she's ever been. Mother is **_

_**engaged. Has a step-sister. Has money and health. Thirteenth Year: Hercule breaks off engagement. Leaves Misora and mother to rot on the **_

_**streets. Luckily the ring costs 2.5 million zeni. Fourteenth-now: Bullying for same thing at old school, no friends at old school, Gohan is best **_

_**thing that's ever happened to her. **_

.

Gohan was dumbfounded. "Thanks Dende for letting me see this. I've learned all I needed." He went home to see everyone still asleep. The Demi-

Sayian sighs and goes to bed himself to process all that he learned.

**AN: Yeah yeah, I know I just updated but seriously, I haven't in ages and I wanted to get this quickie (XD) on here. It's a bit sad yes, but I needed to give a small back story of my OC. And what Gohan says to Misora is so cute and sweet, I fangirl squeeled so loud when I wrote this my cat got pissed off at me! XD**


End file.
